


High

by paintmegold (rpslover)



Series: Kindred Sins (The Originals AU) [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Incest, Kol Lives, M/M, NoLa AU, Smut, the Mikaelson's run NoLa together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpslover/pseuds/paintmegold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kol drops by Elijah's office after a long night of fun. Kindred Sins AU. Smut without much plot. Mentions of other Original-cest pairings, but primarily Elijah/Kol. In which Kol is a bad boy and Elijah finds a fun way to punish him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High

Kol was sweaty and panting when he reached Elijah’s office. He was clad in a loose fitting tank-top and too tight jeans, and he’d been enjoying the gritty beats in their club next door. He stepped into the open doorway seeing Elijah in mid conversation with the Deveraux witch. He waited as patiently as possible for his brother to finish his conversation with Sophie, drumming his fingers against his his thigh to the music still playing inside his head, 

"Of course Sophie, we’ve Niklaus’ assurance that he will not interfere with the celebration. In fact he looks forward to it."

Kol was excited to hear that Nik was planning to play nice, the annual gathering of witches in New Orleans was overdue to return. The draw of that much ancestral magic was cause for all kinds of fun. His blood buzzed under his skin at the thought as memories danced in front of his eyes, a show of the lights and shadows of a former life. He resisted the urge to reach out and try to touch one as he saw Sophie stand in his peripheral vision.

"Thank you Eiljah," she answered, relief coloring her voice. "This means a lot to all of us." She shook Elijah’s hand and then pulled her bag over her shoulder. She gave Kol a smile as she slipped past him in the doorway, he gave her a wide grin in return and wondered if she could tell he was floating. "Sophie," he greeted with charm dripping from his voice, watching her lithe form retreat down the hallway. He and Elijah shared a reverence for witches that Nik and Rebekah just didn’t understand, witches were an intuitive bunch and as such did all their dealings in the quarter through Elijah.

He stepped into his brother’s office and closed the door, turning the lock, knowing that Elijah would hear the sound. “Koliah, I have business to attend to,” he said dismissively. Kol rolled his eyes, wetting his suddenly dry lips with the tip of his tongue as he crossed the room to the desk Elijah was standing behind. He hadn’t bothered to sit after Sophie’s departure, reading a document on his desk, trailing his finger underneath the words on the paper. Kol was distracted for a moment by those hands, staying quiet as he moved around the desk slowly. Silence would be much more effective than arguing in this regard. He pressed the length of his body against the back of Elijah’s, sliding hands into the pockets of his slacks. He loved the way the expensive material felt against his fingertips as he rubbed little circles onto Elijah’s thighs. 

"Is there any business I can help you attend?" Kol whispered against he shell of Elijah’s ear, resting his chin on his brother’s shoulder. Elijah shifted his weight a bit and cleared his throat.

"Kol," There wasn’t any warning to his tone, only mild annoyance at being interrupted, and Kol was more than ready to take that as a green light. He removed his hands from the warm pockets and set his usually nimble fingers to the task of unbuttoning Elijah’s shirt. His fumbling made him giggle, buttons were a silly invention.

He rubbed his face against the back of Elijah’s shoulder, distracted, “you smell amazing ‘Lijah,” Kol groaned. Elijah turned to face him then with his perfect eyebrow in a neat arch. He’d started to undo his own buttons and Kol licked his bottom lip.

"I fear I can’t say the same thing for you," Elijah said, a bit of an indulgent smile playing at the corners of his mouth, nose wrinkling teasingly. Kol fixated on his brother’s mouth though, wanting it everywhere on his body all at once.

Kol leaned in slowly, just barley brushing their lips together, ”you love the smell of my sweat.” He leaned away slightly, grinning as Elijah’s hand shot out to his hip, fingers curling into the denim, not about to be teased and then denied his brother’s company. Kol just pulled his shirt over his head and slammed back into Elijah’s body, pressing their mouths back together in a hard kiss. When he pulled back to toe off his boots Elijah was giving him a disapproving look. “Don’t give me that look ‘Lijah,” Kol said, sliding his hands into his brother’s open shirt and sliding it off his shoulders, enjoying the feel of strong muscle and warm skin under his fingers. He was already aching hard confined in his jeans.

"I didn’t take anything, the girl I fancied on the dance floor just had a few fun things running through her veins." Kol gave a simple, but full explanation of his current state, knowing that Elijah wouldn’t proceed unless he could be certain that Kol was in a safe place within his mind. Kol smiled and stared into his brother’s eyes as he slid his palm down to the front of his slacks. Elijah was just as aroused as Kol, but that wouldn’t stop his honorable brother from saying no if Kol didn’t play his cards right. 

"I’m burning in my skin Elijah, it’s fantastic, though I ache for you and it’s a pain I can hardly bear. I want you inside me, please brother," Kol begged, eyes wide and the darkest brown. "Take care of me."

Elijah’s hands were on him then, Kol immediately breathless with the heady feeling of losing control. Everything became the swirling sensation of Elijah’s mouth and hands on his over-sensitive skin. A laugh escaped Kol’s chest as Elijah made a disapproving noise, discovering the lack of underwear as he removed Kol’s skin tight jeans. “Lewd,” Elijah murmured, pressing a soft kiss to his hipbone before standing and turning them both to bend Kol over his desk. 

He whimpered as his brain registered the sound of a drawer opening and closing, his body already anticipating the fingers that were about to descend on him. He held his breath, waiting, pressing his cheek down against Elijah’s desk, cool wood soothing his overheated skin. The phone ringing sent a chill down his spine, fear settling over him for a minute. He resisted the urge to rip the offending object from the desk and destroy it. Kol knew he had a reputation for for being impulsive and impatient and that, if he was able to control himself, Elijah would reward him for being a good boy. 

What Kol wasn’t expecting was the press of Elijah’s lube-slicked fingers into him as his brother lifted the the phone to his ear. Kol’s eyebrows knit in concentration as the fingers worked in and out, stretching and twisting inside him, an unspoken ‘remain silent’ hanging in the air between them. Kol gripped the edge of the desk, fingers curling, biting through his lip in an attempt to quell the noises being forced into his throat as Elijah wrought pleasure on his drug-amplified nerves. He could her the deep melodic voice above him drone on with mild interest directed toward whoever was on the phone, but he couldn’t make out any actual words.

His body began to writhe and press back without his permission, silently begging for more, even though he wasn’t sure he could handle it. The whole experience was mind blowing and he almost broke the silence when Elijah removed his fingers, just managing to turn his whimper into a shuddery breath. He shook his head frantically as Elijah teased his sensitive entrance with the tip of his cock, there was no way that Elijah could expect him to stay quiet while he was fucked. Kol was a vocal creature when it came to everything, but especially his pleasure. This was torture and his brother knew it. The iron-willed control in Elijah’s voice was infuriating, even as he pressed into Kol just a bit. Stretching that tight ring of muscle with just the head of his cock, Kol wanted to scream at him, beg him for more, anything…just something! He rocked back tentatively, trying to get more, needing more, but a firm hand landed on his spine stilling his movement. Elijah removing the little progress Kol had won in his attempt, leaving just the tip inside.

Elijah waited then, quietly exerting his control, his power over Kol. The idea of being entirely at his brother’s mercy made his cock twitch. It seemed like an eternity before Elijah finally started to press into him, at a tortuously slow pace. When he felt the brush of hairy thighs against the back his, his brother’s cock filling him completely, a noise fell from his lips that could only be described as a sob. Elijah rubbed soothing circles onto the small of his back. “I’m going to have to call you back when I’ve gathered the appropriate information, have a delightful evening.” 

Kol whimpered then, as Elijah hung up the phone, he hadn’t been able to control himself. “Have I broken you little brother?” Elijah teased, leaning over him and pressing down against the length of his sweat slicked skin. “You have been such a good boy though, haven’t you? I think you deserve a good fucking.” Kol nodded, hand going over his own head to curl into Elijah’s hair

"Please," Kol begged.

Elijah set a slower pace then Kol would have chosen, but he was fucking him hard and deep and it felt like fireworks in his stomach. Elijah reached down between his legs and pumped his cock too, so he really really couldn’t complain. He wasn’t sure if it was the drugs talking or what, but he felt like he was having the best sex of his long life. He could feel the emotion, the connection flowing between them as if it were tangible threads woven through their bodies. He focused on a single thought, I love you, as his found the side of his brother’s face and pressed his palm to his cheek. I love you.

It was something Elijah knew in his heart to be true, or so Kol hoped, but he knew that he didn’t speak the sentiment enough, nor would he cheapen the words by uttering them with a cock in his ass. Letting his brother feel them, that was another matter all together. When he came, making a mess on Elijah’s pristine floors no doubt, he let out a pent up moan. He relaxed then, letting Elijah have his fill of his body, enjoying that searing hot feeling of his brother finishing inside him and the feather light kisses that were being dusted across his shoulders.

"Why don’t you lay on the couch and close your eyes for a while Koliah, while I finish up some things. Then I will see you safely home."

Kol nodded, barley holding onto consciousness as he felt a pair of very tender hands wiping him up and gently helping him back into his jeans. He remembered his head hitting the pillow on Elijah’s couch in a vague way, wondering at the strength of the pharmaceuticals kids were ingesting these days, before he was asleep.


End file.
